Sasa
Sasa is a quarter Crow-mix who works for SPOON. He is a member of the Flight Team, along with Hyena and Naga. Appearance Being part crow, he has huge black wings behind his back, and a black color scheme with dark hair and eyes. He is very good looking, standing at 188cm (6'2") and weighing at 40kg, and is considered the face of SPOON. He constantly wears a fur coat, which purposely accentuates his good looks. Story He was teamed with Songha and Vivian during some point when he was in SPOON. It is presumed that before Songha and Vivian, his first team was Sangjae, Jelina, and Rosy. He was very close to the latter, especially viewing Rosy as a role model of a hero. Now, he is placed in a team with Naga and Hyena, earning the title as the Flight Team. Personality He is often described as someone who is powerful and well-versed when it comes to things about SPOON, but in reality, he is clumsy and a little bit dense when it comes to things. He often avoids talking due to a prominent speech impediment. He is usually sweet and level-headed but will lose his mind whenever Songha is involved. Thoughtful, he wants to be a good role model for Naga and Hyena. As the eldest in the team, he does his best to protect the both of them. His shyness is also often misinterpreted as a form of coolness. Powers He doesn't have any special powers. His main use of weaponry is a gun as his coat is supposedly where he store his firearms. *Superhuman Eyesight As part crow, he possesses better eyesight than most. This helps his ability as a sharpshooter. However, due to the fact that he has a bird's eyesight, he can not see well in the dark. * Flight Also as part crow, he has wings that will allow him to fly and be a member of the Flight Team. Trivia * In the Best Challenge version of this series, a chapter focused on Sasa's family. It was revealed that he had a younger brother named Sara who was a popular singer, and a young-looking father. Although for reasons unexplained, his mother died when he was young. In the official version, during Chapter 78, it can implied that Sasa was speaking to his younger brother, Sara. * Sasa's father is in his late fifties. * Sasa and his brother have a habit of falling asleep after drinking alcohol. * When Dana beats Sasa up, she avoids hitting his face. * Sasa has small muscles. sasa1.png tumblr_mg13wrXFNW1qm3v42o1_540.png tumblr_mi89cd0r3W1roy8s6o2_1280.jpg Tumblr ni8mo3aLI91sb5qzmo10 400.jpg Tumblr ni8mo3aLI91sb5qzmo1 400.jpg F.png 69-15.PNG 85-4.PNG 85-3-2.PNG 84-25.PNG 85-8.PNG 85-7.PNG 85-3.PNG 93-16.PNG 93-17-2.PNG 96-14.PNG 97-21.PNG 97-22-2.PNG 97-23.PNG 97-24-2.PNG 97-27.PNG 78-2.PNG 78-3.PNG 78-4.PNG 78-5.PNG 78-6.PNG 78-7-2.PNG 78-10.PNG 78-9.PNG 78-18.PNG 78-26.PNG 78-28.PNG 78-29.PNG 78-31-2.PNG 80-8.PNG 80-10.PNG 80-13.PNG 80-16.PNG 80-17.PNG 81-20.PNG 81-22.PNG 82-14-2.PNG 82-17-2.PNG 82-21.PNG 82-21-2.PNG 82-22.PNG 83-6.PNG 83-10.PNG 83-16.PNG 83-26.PNG 67-11.PNG 69-23.PNG 62-6.PNG 64-1.PNG 64-2.PNG 65-3.PNG 65-9.PNG 43-6.PNG 43-17-1.PNG 43-17-2.PNG 46-26.PNG 46-27.PNG 47-25.PNG Category:SPOON